deadmandungeonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon D
Dungeon D, informally known as "D rank" or just "D," is the fourth and final rank of the Pits, and is also the fourth rank of the server. It builds on elements seen and used Dungeons A, B, and C and introduces the final aspects that exist in every Elite rank, exploration. In order to rank-up to Sewers, one needs 20,000 Eld. Dungeon Details Dungeon D has basic staples of the previous ranks, but introduces exploration elements that are present in Elite ranks. Dungeon D has: * 18 Prisoner Cells * 7 Mines * a Key Quest * a Tree Farm * a Shop District warp * a DP shop warp Prisoner Cells Dungeon D introduces Prisoner Cells. Cells are spaces that can be rented out (for free or for a small cost) for a specific amount of time. In D rank, the Cells can be rented for free, with ownership of the cell lasting 2 days. Cells in D rank are 3 blocks wide, 2 blocks long, and 3 blocks tall, totaling a build space of 18 blocks. Players can use these cells for safe management of their belongings. Dungeon D Mines Dungeon D contains 7 different mines. Each one varies in size and content. Mines 1 through 5 are connected and can be traversed freely from one another. However, they cannot access Mines 6 and 7. Mines 6 and 7 are connected as well, and can access the other five mines through an exit behind Mine 7. D-Mine 1 is the largest mine being 13 blocks long, 17 blocks wide, and 15 blocks tall, totaling 3,315 blocks. D-Mine 1 consists of: # Stone # Nether Quartz # Coal Ore # Stone Slabs # Iron Ore # Emerald Ore # Mycelium (it will turn into Dirt if it not mined quickly after the Mines reset) To access the extra mines, the player must mine to the bottom-center of D-Mine 1. There will be a large opening in the ground, in which the player can descend and explore from. D-Mine 2 is 8 blocks long, 12 blocks wide, and 11 blocks tall, totaling 1,056 blocks. D-mine 2 consists of: # Sandstone # Stone # Emerald Ore D-mine 3 is 10 blocks long, 18 blocks wide, and 15 blocks tall, totaling 2,700 blocks. D-mine 3 consists of: # Sandstone # Stone # Quartz Blocks D-mine 4 is 8 blocks long, 16 blocks wide, and 8 blocks tall, totaling 1,024 blocks. D-mine 4 consists of: # Stone # Stone Slabs # Coal Blocks # Silverfish Stone Blocks D-mine 5 is 6 blocks long, 11 blocks wide, and 8 blocks tall, totaling 528 blocks. D-mine 5 consists of: # Sandstone # Coal Ore # Emerald Ore ----- D-Mines 6 and 7 feature smaller mines, however they are much richer in ores to compensate for their sizes. D-mine 6 '''is 12 blocks long, 8 blocks wide, and 3 blocks tall, totaling 288 blocks. D-mine 6 consists of: # Sandstone # Gold Ore To access D-Mine 7, dig down in the back le '''D-mine 7 '''is 13 blocks long, 12 blocks wide, and 5 blocks tall, totaling 780 blocks. D-mine 7 consists of: # Stone # Clay Blocks # Iron Ore Under Mine 7, there is a sign indicating an secret. Through this secret, the player can drop down into the other 5 mines. '''Secret Chests * Heart Piece * Pit Keys (see below) * Behind the tree farm: ** Left - *** Pit Key 4 *** 1 Life Rune ** Right - *** 1 Diamond * Under D-Mine 7 ** 32 Arrows, 1 Life Rune, 1 Diamond Axe (561/1561 durability) * Bottom of Lava Parkour ** 1 Bow, 32 Arrows ** There are invisible blocks over the lava Key Quest The Key Quest is a new aspect of each rank. All ranks starting from D have one. Key Quests are not required to rank up, but the money they provide certainly helps with the process. The keys can be found in the following places: # In front of the Key Quest area. # In front of D-Mine 1 and D-Mine 6, on top of the gold blocks next to the ladder area. # Between D-Mine 4 and D-Mine 5. # Behind Tree Farm. Left path at the base of the stairs. Reward: 5,000 Eld Rank-up Strategies: # The Key Quest is very easy and gives you 25% of the money needed to reach Sewers. Alternatively, you can sell the map pieces to other players for more money. They are rare items outside of this rank. # Bats drop Diamonds when they shot via a Bow & Arrow of via the "Arrow Volley" ability. They are very useful and can lead to a quick rank-up. # Take advantage of the player economy whenever you can. Gold, Mycelium, Diamonds, Runes, Iron, etc. are valuable to higher-ranked players and can allow you to rank up very quickly. # Keep an eye out for items that can be sold to the Secret Shop. # Fishing is strong, however, Mining is much more reliable in the long run. # If you're exceptionally good at parkour, you can grind it out for handsome rewards. Pro Tips: # Play Speedball if you haven't already. If you win once, you will get a heart piece for your efforts. # Abuse the warps in /menu to avoid any PvP players in the Pits. You can avoid almost all PvP instances by using warps and routes that minimize contact with PvP areas. # Try to work with other players wherever possible. mcMMO levels are typically very low in the Pits (and low Elite ranks) and getting strong tools (except Deadman's Pickaxes) is difficult. # It is recommended that you purchase a Prisoner Plot (Slums Plot) as soon as possible. The extra space, permanent ownership, and 100% safety of the plots is highly worth the small cost. Category:Pits